Late M5643 ?$
Lyrics All: We make a lot of new rooms Killed as it all We don't hate our parents But why? 'cause we kill them all, We know how we felt, but we can make problems Pencil: How? All: It's the late M5643 Robot: ?$ All: We given all the stuff is the help. We call-- Late M5643. Snarf, V.I.N.CENT and Mr. Good: Here's what's the point. Call the mailman, and give some antique stuff. We good from the good side. All: We need more action to stand up with, We need to go to the beach, You can grab a lunchbox for that, But you can, Only pets. It's the late M5643 Mouse: ?$ All: We give the money to Olive Hill. So, let's defend Castle Sunshine for a month. Allen: We can do graffiti, or burn the house now, but put your vintage toys in the safe place. We can drink beer if we want to... But, everybody let's sing, you all know the words. All: It's called: Late M5643, so we give the money to the dome, then, the money to C.I.A., when you're finished (a.k.a done), you decide to vote who wins, it's all back to the house. Dusten: We can give money to what we are. Alana: And paint the front porch. Allen: Create YouTube accounts. Nanny: Does anyone had the flashlight? Morpheus: I need help from Mr. Wrong. Snarf: Or call 911. Snarf. BT: Or make friends. Dog King: Or a dog wearing crown. Scarecrow: Or scare the crows away. Yellow Like-Friend: I can be in my very own zoo. King: Or the king. Dog: Or be my hobo. Teletubbies: We can be the Teletubbies. Telephone: Hello? Oh, Ok. Bye. Can: I'm a can. Car: I can drive you fast. Star: Or I'm even a superstar! Allen: That's the stuff. What's wrong? Crying Friend: Everything happens, I can't get enough. What on earth can I do? Wilt: Without riveting tears in your eyes, you can be the car washer. Allen: You know what that guy said. It's called mark-et-ing. All: March yourself, everybody, Let's make Olive Hill a difference, So, we can make more time money, So, let's make the forest the gumdrop forest. Allen: Everybody, let's get along to ourselves. And main back to West Carter Middle School. Get some paint of buckets, hot dogs, ice-cream, candy, music, votes and more of that! Mr. Tackett: Like paintings and fortunes to tell. Stacy: Make friends and faces to get along of 100th anniversary. Kenny: (I like to see sexy girls with vaginas and fat titties, everyday, you'll see) Glenny: Ice cream, friends and clowns Mr. Clumsy: And no heart. Allen: C'mon down to the school, there will be fun things around this school. So, c'mon everybody, pull yourself together, it's fun. Woo-hoo! All: We love everybody, on this town, so, let's do this thing around the world!!!! Allen. Telephone: If you want to call your friend to this party, it's only fun. Bed: Hey, we can fix your yard... Pillow: Or even, put lollipops... Red Lollipop: Hey! Orange Lollipop: Whoa! Yellow Lollipop: Yikes! Green Lollipop: Hello. Blue Lollipop: Yee-haw! Allen: Hello, Jenny. Jenny: Hello, Allen. Allen: Hello, lollipops. Lollipops: Hello, Allen. Allen: Hey, tree. Tree: Hey, Allen. Allen: Hi, marching band, the tuba player, the drum player, the saxophone player, all drum players, Osama bin Laden. Marching Band: Hello, Allen. Allen: Hello, Pernell. Pernell: Hi, Allen. Allen: Hey, Mailbox. Mailbox: Hey, Allen. Allen: Hi, Paco. Paco: Hello, Paco. Allen: Hi, Rats. Rats: Hi, Allen. Allen: Hello there, Hundred Dollar Bill. Hundred Dollar Bill: Hello, there, Allen. Allen: Hi, Catherine the Cat. Catherine the Cat: Um, hello. Allen: Hi, Gummy Bear. Gummy Bear: I'm so happy because I get to say "hi" to Allen, "hi" to Allen. Hi, Allen. Allen: Hi, green couch. Green Couch: Hey there, Allen. Allen: Hi, V.I.N.CENT. V.I.N.CENT: (bleep) Hi, Allen. Allen: Hi, Ike. Time to kick the baby. Ike: Don't kick the baby. Kyle: Go! Ike: Hahahahaaaaa! Kyle's mom: Oh, that is a bad baby. Allen: Hi, BT. BT: Hello, Allen. Allen: Hi, Mabel Licorice. Mabel Licorice: Hi, Allen. I'm glad to see you. Allen: Hi, Mr. Grumpy. Mr. Grumpy: No, I hate Allen. (growls) Allen: Hi,Ppeye. Popeye: Hi, Allen. Allen: Hi, Pinky. Pinky: Hello, Allen. Allen: Hi, Mr. No-at-all. Mr. No-at-all: Um.... waaaaaaahhhh, hi, Allen. Allen: Hi, Slippery Soap. Slippery Soap: Hi, Allen. Whoa! Petroleum Pete: You 'k, there, son? Slippery Soap: Yeah, I'm fine. Let me do it again. Allen: Hey, Petunia Petunia: Hi, Allen. Allen: Hi, Senior Citizens. Marvin: Don't call us citizens, you moron. Underpants Gnomes: Hi, Allen. Allen: Hi. Brainy: Uh, hi. Allen: Oh, hey, Brainy. Lola: Hola, Allen. Allen: Hello, Lola. Yellow Truck Toy: Vrrooommm!!!! vrrrrrooommm!!!! Allen: Hi, Yellow Little Truck Toy, along with a man. Rabbit: Hey, Allen. What should I do with these paintings. Allen: Well, you could use them and you could... Link: Allen, what should I do with Mr. Tumnus' niece? Allen: It's a long story, Link, I don't know. Nova: Allen, is it OK if I can put a light up Christmas rainbow on it? Allen: Go ahead! You'll get use to that. Tinky Winky: Allen, hot dogs? Allen: Yeah, put them at the picnic table, then, call Heffer-- Mr. Bill: Oh-no! Allen, how long am I going to hold on to this a box full of drinking sodas? Allen: Well, ask Oskar to put them at the picnic-- Mr. Sunshine: Hey, Allen. Did you saw the funniest thing on YouTube? It's a cat dancing and wearing a jetser's hat. Allen: Get use to it. I hope you learned your lesson. Dracula: Na! Help, Allen. There is Punchy punching with Caetman. Allen: Well, why not carrying the bottles? It's fun! Mailbox: Allen, I got mustard, ketchup and mayonnaise. What should I do with them? Allen: Well, you could puta them on the picnic tale, and, then, you could--- Green Puppy and Magenta: Bark-bark-bark!!! Allen: Oh, Magenta. Green Puppy, it's a good thing you're here. Nice sunglasses. All: Allen, what should we do with all this stuff? Allen: We call Late M5643. All: Yay! Sassyfrass: Aaaaaahhhh!!!!! Allen: Let's throw a party. Will have some fun. Say "Late-late-late" or... All: "M-5-6-4-3". Allen: Yeah! More stuff to you: we need a hot dog to put on mustard... but we need Cole slaw and beer and ice cream and pickles. Smash: It's called the Late M5643..... Timmy: Run! Allen: If you need more stuff for sale, pick out a friend, then e-mail it to yahoo.com. It's fun to get along. Follow me. Nova: Will be friends. Sparx: Shut up! Nova: Waaaaahhhh!!!!! Stinky: We call the police, fireman and animals to enjoy the party. Allen: Let's come on down. Meet some friends of mine. Mr. Mackey: It's fun to pick your girlfriend, Mmmkay? Principal Victoria: That's right. But, how? Allen: Without this or this or this. You can be Mr. Mackey's boyfriend. It's called mark-et-ing. Baseball: Or a baseball... Bat: Or a bat.... Moses: Or a diamond.... Clown: (honk-honk-honk) Blanket: Or a pink blanket with rubber balloons. Allen: Now, that's big time stuff. Aubrey: We need rich men to come to our house. Allen: Let's make a parade in Olive Hill. All: Yay! Muscle Man: Let's do it. Jesus: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! All: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! Yeah! Allen: No. Left. No. His other leg. Yes. Good. Police Lady: We need all things.... All: It's called the Late M5643..... Snarf: ?$.... snarf. All: It's the place that we live in..... Allen, Pat the Hammer, Stinky, Plugsy, Gummy Bear and all: Late M5643 ?$. When you're rich or all that stuff, you decide to choose a ball.... Late M5643.... Allen: From technologies, to BLTS, lifetime, TVs, ice-cream, balloons.... All: It is called the Late M5643.... ?$. Allen: Yeah! References *Cutting Edge (a.k.a More) (song) - (The Brave Little Toaster) *Emplication Complication song (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Songs